Voldemorts Legacy
by Bellaminion
Summary: Bellatrix is in Azkaban...again, but she is saved. Who could have saved her and why? Takes place after the final battle at Hogwarts. I promise sotry is better than summery
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter….to bad :( **

**This is just a short drabble that came into my head I hope it isn't that awful **

Bellatrix LeStrange was huddled up in the corner of her cell. She was in Azkaban once again, she was sure Molly was going to kill her back at Hogwarts but she didn't, she did something even worse by sending her here again. Bellatrix remembered that Sirius had been the first to escape from here, she herself had done it but that was with the help of the dark lord. '_How could he have possibly done it?' _she looked out the barred window and shivered as a dementor passed by. She looked up into the misty sky knowing her Lord would not be back to save her this time. She. Was. Stuck. She squinted as she saw a dark shape fly out of the clouds and come down towards her window. It landed on the edge of the stone wall outside her cell. Her eyes widened, it was a hippogriff. It was jet black with red eyes it also had a white piece of parchment that stood out against its neck. It reared up and wacked the rotten wall with its hooves and it surprisingly gave way. Bellatrix cautiously walked out and up to the hippogriff it reared up again throwing its hooves around in the air just missing Bellatrixs head. She remembered from her years at Hogwarts that she had to bow to it first. She slowly bowed and it bowed back. It walked up to her and nuzzled against her cheek. Noticing the piece of parchment had her named inked across it, she slowly reached out to take it. The hippogriff resisted a little but finally let her have it. She unrolled it but struggled to read the smudged ink writing.

_Bellatrix,_

_If you are reading this, I have been defeated by Potter and you, well no doubt your in Azkaban again. Anyway this is my hippogriff I got long ago from when the Potter boy first took me down. I haven't given him a name so feel free to give him one yourself. I trained it long ago how to look into certain peoples minds (turns out some creatures aren't so useless after all) including yours. I trained him so that if he saw that you ever wined up in Azkaban again, to come and rescue you because I obviously cannot. Also seeing that I failed in trying to create a pure blood race you must take on that duty, as you were my most loyal follower and I hope you will also avenge my death. I know you had feelings for me Bella_

Bellatrix shuddered, the Dark Lord had never called her by her nickname

_I hope you will be able to turn your sorrow into rage, if you haven't already. Take the hippogriff to Lestrange Manor. The house elves know of this plan and will be waiting there with a list of instructions, and someone who will help you carry on my legacy. It will also be of shock to you who is going it is going to be, but don't suspect anything. We have been planning this since, well since you were in Azkaban last time. _

_Lord Voldemort _

Bellatrixs signature evil smile appeared on her face. She knew the Dark Lord had not abandoned her, he would never do that to her. She looked up at the hippogriff that was waiting for her to climb onto its back. "Come on Nightshade, we must carry out our masters orders". She hopped on and they both flew up and away from the rotten jail. They arrived at Lestrange Manor and the dark lord was right, if he hadn't warned her she would have just used _Aveda Kedarva _for the first time in months. Standing outside the gates was Hermione Granger.

**A/N: I know Volemort was a little out a character but like a said this was just a drabble. If you liked this pm me and I might just continue it. Reviews Please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long but I've been busy with back to school stuff. Anyway here it is enjoy :)**

"Granger!" Bellatrixs mouth dropped open.

"Mmm hmm" Hermione couldn't help but smile at the look on the witches face.

"b-but you're a filthy little mudblood! This must be a trick!" Bellatrix went to grab her wand , but the holder on the side of her dress was empty. _ 'Shit! I forgot to get my wand when I broke out of that stupid hell hole!'_

"oh, by the way here's your _old_ wand back" Hermione handed Bellatrix a wand shaped like a birds talon.

"Get our filthy mudblood fingers OFF my wand!" Bellatrix snatched her wand from Hermione.

"Merlin you have to stop calling me that!"

Bellatrixs eyes bugged out "Excuse me!"

"I'm not a mudblood!" Hermione threw her arms down against her sides.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix kept her wand raised.

"I mean I'm not muggle born."

Bellatrix lowered her wand , but didn't put it in it's holder.

"Honestly Bella-"

Bellatrixs eyes widened , Hermione had just used her nickname. Bellatrix would have crucioed her there and then, but she kind of wanted to hear what Hermione was going to say.

"-do you really think the dark lord would actually allow a half blood let alone MUDBLOOD become a death eater?"

"How dare you call yourself a death eater! You do not even bare the dark mark." Bellatrix huffed crossing her arms.

Hermione glared "oh really" she yanked up her left sleeve

"Really." Bellatrix looked down at Hermiones scarless arm.

Hermione ignored Bellatrix and started rubbing her forearm.

"What are y-" Bellatrix trailed off as she noticed something start to show up where Hermione was rubbing.

Then the dark mark appeared.

"As you were saying?" Hermione smirked

Bellatrix raised a eyebrow "Tell me Muddy, how are you not so "muddy""? Bellatrix quoted her last word with her fingers.

Hermione looked down at her feet. "Maybe you should give me your wand first.."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Hermione

"-OR you could just put it down"

Bellatrixs furious expression remained the same.

"…just promise you won't freak out and crucio me"

"fine…." _'Only if it makes her shut up and tell me what I want to know' _Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Okay, where should I start.."

"Just tell me your parents names or something!" Bellatrix was getting impatient.

Hermione hesitated

"IMPERIO!" Bellatrix shot the curse straight at Hermione who didn't have a chance to dodge or block it. "Now tell me Granger.." Bellatrix started circling around Hermione.

" What is…your mothers name?" Bellatrix whispered in Hermiones ear.

"Andromeda Black" Hermione stated.

**A/N: I know Andromeda married a non pure blood so you guys are probally thinking that Hermione is still only a half blood, but the next chapter is going to explain that, so don't post reviews that are complaining about that. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2 continued

**A/N: This chapter is very short but I didn't feel like going through everything to attach it to the second chapter and I'm also writing another chapter right after this is posted.**

Bellatrixs knees collapsed and she fell to the ground.

"Bella!" Hermione knelt down beside her.

"She wasn't at blood traitor?" Bellatrix looked up at Hermione through the curtain of black hair hiding her face.

Hermione shook her head

"So who's your father?"

"I don't know really, some guy she met at a bar one night. I think his name was Tom something, it was just a one night stand. I guess it's not that bad though, like at least he was a pure blood."

Bellatrix couldn't help but chuckle _'Typical Andromeda' _

**A/N: Bring on the reviews!...please?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So now that school has started I thought I would have less time to write but turns out I have more (lunch hour and when the teacher rambles about something that has nothing to do with the lesson) I wrote this one in Japanese class while the teacher gave us way to much time to learn numbers 1-10**

Hermiones Pov:

I was sitting in the LeStrange manor on a black leather couch. The sound of my nails drumming on the cover of a book I was holding was the only sound in the room. Bellatrix was sitting on another couch across from me, she hadn't said a word since our…._discussion _she just kept staring at me. I was about to ask why, but she suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry" Bellatrixs head drooped allowing her raven hair to act as a curtain hiding her face.

My eyes widened . Had infamous frickin death eater Bellatrix LeStrange just apologise?

"uh, for what?" I had no idea what she was apologising for.

"For calling you a mudblood all these years, torturing you….for everything." Bellatrix looked up at me revealing tear stained cheeks .

This time my mouth dropped open, Bellatrix had never shown any signs of emotion (aside from anger) let alone cried! She had tortured and killed many people including her own family, and now she was crying because she had called me a mudblood and tortured me a few times? And I used to think she wasn't capable of love…for once I was wrong about something. "Awwwhhh Bells" I decided to take a big risk by walking over and hugging her, surprisingly I felt her arms wrap around me. Was she actually hugging me back!

"I'm so s-sorry, I just wish I had known before.." Bellatrix whispered in between sniffles.

"it's okay Bella" I noticed a scar showing that Bellatrix had gave to me with her dagger in Malfoy Manor, I quickly pulled my sleeve down so she wouldn't see it and have a even bigger meltdown. "Why don't we watch a movie tonight, you know have some aunty and niece time before we start all the chaos again?"

Bellatrix suppressed a small smile, not her usual evil one that she would have before she would kill or torture someone no, this was a genuine smile. "That sounds great."

**A/N: So this chapter could be longer but then I wouldn't get to update as much so I'm gonna write 1 or 2 chapters everyday at lunch then post them when I get home. I hope you liked this, I'll have chapter 4 up tomorrow possibly chapter 5. PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I know I promised that this would be up yesterday but I have a good excuse I WAS SHOPPING!…..okay maybe that's a sucky excuse but I made that chapter a little longer to make up for it. I hope you like it ^_^**

Bellatrix lay in bed wide awake, she gave up on trying to sleep so she got up and sat down in a leather armchair facing a tall window. The sky was turning pink over the mountains as the sun was starting to rise. _'ugh, its just wrong for a person to be up this early…or I guess in my case this late'_ Bellatrix spotted a group of threstles at the edge of the forest drinking from the lake. She watched them for a bit before the sun rays coming through the window were to much for her liking. She could hear Hermione start the shower down the hall. Bellatrix still couldn't believe that her and Hermione were realted…and by blood! For the first time in her life Bellatrix felt guilty, she had tortured and treated Hermione like…

"like a mud blood" Bellatrix mumbled aloud.

She had almost caused permanent damage, if it wasn't for that Wesley boy

"I would have killed her.."

But at the same time she was proud, Hermione was the youngest death eater ever, and proved to be just as sneaky and demented as Bellatrix herself…okay maybe not as demented but she was getting there. At the same time though she was a little jealous, Bellatrix had always thought that she was her lords most trusted and important follower. Now that seemed to be Hermione.

'_why did he choose her though?' _

"Mistress Bellatrix?" Bellatrix was pulled from her thoughts when one of her house elves appeared beside her.

"Your sister is here to see to see you."

"Which one?"

"Narcissa Malfoy"

'_Shit! She knows I'm not in Azkaban anymore!' _Bellatrix screeched inside her head. "Bring her to the drawing room and do whatever she asks, I'll be down in a minuet"

"Yes Mistress" the elf bowed low before leaving the room.

As soon as the elf was gone Bellatrix changed out of her nightgown and into her dress, then sprinted down the hall to the bathroom where Hermione was applying the last of her mascara. "Hermione!"

"Ouch damnitt! You made me stab my eye Bella!"

"My sister is here-"

Hermiones good eye widened

"-Narcissa not Andromeda."

Hermione nodded, now she understood why Bellatrix was making such a big deal out of this.

"'considering she never really was a death eater or even supported our cause, there is a possibility that she could have brought The Order with her"

A smile spread itself onto Hermiones lips, Bellatrix was surprised at how evil it looked.

"Follow me" Hermione led Bellatrix down the hall to the room she was staying in. Bellatrix watched her niece confused as she dug through a trunk at the foot of her bed. The confusment faded when she pulled a cloak out.

"I stole this from under Harry's mattress before I came here."

"Not exactly the best colour combination: Bellatrix put on the cloak and looked in the mirror to see her body had disappeared. "Well I guess that fixes that problem."

Hermione laughed.

**A/N: Chapter 5 should be up by Monday. Reviews please! ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry this took so long but here it is so please forgive me *puppy eyes***

Bellatrix's Pov:

I snuck down the stairs under the cloak. Hermione had agreed that I bind her legs and arms upstairs, so at least if The Order were here she would look like a prisoner and become a little bit of a double agent (for our side of course). I silently glided into the drawing room where I saw m sister sitting on the couch alone. I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her or more importantly give her any ideas, so I snuck back to the bottom of the stairs and realised Hermione of her bindings. Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, I took off the cloak and shook my head.

Hermione's Pov:

Bellatrix had given the signal that everything was fine so I accioed the cloak, tossed it back into the trunk and fled down the stairs to Bella. We walked into the drawing room, me behind Bella. It was easy for her to hide me considering she was at least a head taller.

"Trixie!" Narcissa jumped up as Bellatrix (and me) walked in.

"Good to see you to Cissy, but never call me that again no matter how long we haven't seen each other" Bellatrix hugged her sister.

I smiled slightly, I never knew how affectionate she could be, I mean I know it was just a hug but this is Bellatrix we are talking about.

"Cissy, there is someone I would like you to meet." Bellatrix stepped aside and I tried not to laugh as I saw the expression on Narcissas face. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Bellatrix turned over my left arm to reveal the dark mark.

Narcissa gasped "How long-"

"six and a half years" I stated proudly.

Narcissa slumped back onto the couch (something she never does)

"Cissy! Now that's not very lady like" Bellatrix scolded her sister and practically let herself fall on another couch, tossing her legs over its arm.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this one. Bellatrix smirked at me, but her sisters face remained blank.

"Your going to become a death eater again….aren't you?" it was barley a question.

"I never stopped being one, but in a way yes. I am the new dark lord…or should I say _lady._"

"Please Bella, don't do this" Narcissa pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bellatrix shot up from the couch. "Just because my lord is dead, that doesn't mean I am not still loyal to him and I intended to carry out his final requests!"

"Bella, you have a chance to start over, to keep peace in the world…you don't have to do this.." Narcissas was got quieter.

"Yes I do."

"but Bella-!"

"out…" Bellatrix pointed towards the door "Just get out."

Narcissa went to hug her, but Bella gently pushed her away. Narcissa looked up at her older sister with watery eyes, then walked out the door. "Bye Trixie" Narcissa spoke before shutting the door behind her.

When she had left I turned to Bella "_"Trixie?"_" I giggled a little

She looked down at me half smiling "shut up"

I laughed.

Bellatrix's Pov:

Okay so she is loyal to me enough not to bring The Order, but it doesn't hurt to be wary right? I mean I'm a death eater that has just broken out of a unbreakable jail, it's normal for me to suspect such things. Besides who knows what she will do now that she knows I'm going to continue trying to create a pure blood race…no, not trying. I **am **creating a pure blood race.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review it…..(please?)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6, I wasn't sure what death eaters actually died in the final battle of Hogwarts (besides Bellatrix) but if I put one of them in this fic just ignore it and convince yourself somehow they lived.**

Hermione's Pov:

"There, I've finished sending owls to the death eaters telling them the dark lords wishes." Bellatrix walked up to me massaging her slightly purple hand.

"Whoa, how many did you write?"

Bellatrix looked up for a second like she was thinking. "I lost count at…wait, I don't think I even was counting"

"Nice, oh by the way I forgot to give you this" I pulled a old piece of paper out of my sleeve and handed it to her "The dark lord said that it would be a good idea to remove our dark marks and create new ones."

"I guess that makes sense" Bellatrix sat down beside me.

"but this time I thought we could do something a little different"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean how about instead of making them all look the same we let our- I mean _your _followers choose they're own?"

"That actually sounds interesting" the corners of Bellatrixs lips flicked up in a evil grin "Keep talking"

"okay also instead of having them all in the same spot, like how these ones are all on our left forearms" I pointed to Bella's mark "we could maybe all have them in different spots?" The idea sounded better in my head.

Bellatrix began healing her hand with her wand. "I think we should do that, but maybe we should warn whoever is receiving that its going to burn every time they are called so they should choose carefully."

I laughed, I had totally guessed what Bella was thinking. "So since we don't really have anything to do while we wait for replies to the letters, why don't we do our dark marks?" I suggested

"I see your are accomplished at Legilimency "

"oh, but not as much as the great Harry Potter!" I said sarcastically pretending to be flustered.

Bellatrix laughed, but I could easily see the fury in her eyes and the grief for her lord.

Regular Pov:

After removing they're previous marks, they decided to brand each other. The next 17 minuets were filled with hissing, the first let from the wands burning each others flesh, the second sharper set from Bellatrix and Hermione holding in their cries of pain. When they were done Hermione saw Bellatrixs eyes light up with excitement as she viewed her new mark. Hermione had decided on a chain that went around her left wrist (like a tattooed bracelet). Bellatrix had picked a small hippogriff and had it on the instead corner of her right wrist.

"So why a hippogriff?" Hermione asked

"Because a hippogriff is the reason I'm not in Azkaban anymore, the creature that brought me to you-" she looked out the window at Nightshade who was chasing small rodents in the backyard "-and also the creature that the dark lord favoured most next to Nigini."

"Wow Bella, what would you ever do without him?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment "I'd probably be stuck as some kind of professor at Hogwarts…oh wait no, I would be stuck being a pureblood housewife like Cissy" she made a disgusted face.

"I don't think I could ever see you as either of those, well maybe the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts but you would probably get fired."

Bellatrix raised a eyebrow before going to her desk to grab a handful of chocolate

"I mean because you would be teaching imperio, crucio, using crucio on students who misbehave and for trying to recruit them to our side." Hermione quickly added

"Eh I can't argue with that" Bellatrix sat down beside Hermione again.

"Anyway I definitely don't see you as a housewife"

"I know right!" Bellatrix mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate.

Hermione laughed "Who knew that infamous death eater Bellatrix Lestrange was a major chocoholic"

Bellatrix pretended to be offended.

Suddenly a small brown owl flew in a dropped a letter onto the table in front of them….then another one then before you could say avada kedavra they were both buried in envelopes.

Bellatrix's Pov:

So I'm guessing you put some kind of death threat in the letters if you didn't get replies within the hour?" Hermione pushed a ton of letters off her and onto the floor.

"More like a crucio threat"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Only you Bella"

**A/N: Reviews I crave reviews, if you have any questions jst pm me**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is pretty pointless, but I figured I should post SOMETHING so I hope it's entertaining enough (I apologise in advance for any spelling errors, spell check doesn't work on a lot of things to do with Harry Potter)**

Hermione's Pov:

"So almost everyone we sent our owls to have joined us except for Lucius who said he would rather die" I said as I finished reading the last of the letters.

"That could be arranged" Bellatrix mumbled as she played with her wand.

"Your kidding right?" I hoped thinking of Narcissa.

"Of course I'm not, but I could never do that to Cissy."

"Don't you think it would be better if we try to recruit him?" I suggested

"If he said he would rather die, which I really hope he does, then obviously he wouldn't be very loyal to me. Really Hermione you must learn these things"

I felt my face get hot.

"Awwhh, Hermiones blushing!"

I chucked a pillow at Bella who deflected it with her wand

"No fair!"

Bella playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"You look like Crookshacks after hes coughed up a hairball."

"Whatever" she went back to balancing her wand on her finger.

"ugh, I'm so bored" I looked up at the high ceiling

"Well the first meeting isn't until next week….I think I have an idea on what we could do." Bella had a playful glint in her eyes.

"Why does that scare me?" I laughed nervously

She twirled her wand around in her fingers smiling "For once I'm not thinking of anything demented, but I can tell you that I know you are going to love this. Come on" she grabbed my hand and we apparted to the lake below the manor.

I looked around amazed by the number of threstrals.

"Ever ridden one?" I saw that Bellatrix was already perfectly perched on the back of one

"..once…" I swallowed hard

"Come on it's not that hard, I used to do this all the time before I was in Azkaban."

"okay" I carefully approached and mounted the one nearest to me.

Without warning Bella made a yelping noise that sent both our threstrals into the air. I hung on with my eyes shut tight scared of how high we might be.

"Open your eyes!" I heard Bella call from beside me.

I slowly opened them, hanging on even tighter so any shock wouldn't cause me to fall off. First I looked over at my aunt who was sitting sideways practically cross-legged, her raven curls blowing out over her right shoulder.

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said you do this all the time" I watched her amazed

"Since when do I ever tell people things I don't mean?"

I pretended to think for a moment even though the answer was obvious to anyone "when you tell people you don't want to hurt them.."

"oh yeeaahh…okay let me re-phrase that, since when do I tell _you_ things I don't mean?"

I thought for real this time "actually I think everything you have told me is true"

"told you" Bellatrix smiled leaning onto the neck of the threstral

"So how long is it going to take me to ride these things like you?"

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix was serious

"Well look, I'm clutching on for dear life and your acting as if your in a hammock"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow "hammock?"

"Never mind"

"No I'm totally kidding, I know most people can't do this. Tell you what, I'll give you lessons tomorrow after breakfast too" Bellatrix looked down at the lake below us, inhaling the cool air

"You are planning to get up before breakfast?"

"….okay how about after dinner then we can have a night fly?"

"Sounds great!"

**A/N: Okay not to rag I mean I'm glad people actually read and favourite this but this fic has almost 2000 hits and so far it had only 20 reviews and not even from 20 different people. I use your criticism to make the story better so PLEASE REVIEW ^/^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Once again I am to lazy to attach this to the previous chapter but at least its here, anyway I bunch of short chapters every week is better then just one long one every month or so…right?**

"That….was…horrible!" Hermione trudged up out of the lake soaking wet.

"I told you not to look down" Bellatrix slid off her threstral

"When someone tells you not to look down you immediately look down!" Hermione flicked her wet hair at Bellatrix, covering her in water droplets

"And I wasn't really expecting you to fall off into the lake." Bellatrixs gaze moved up and down Hermiones wet body.

"Whatever point is I'm NEVER doing that again!"

"Awwhh, it could have been worse" Bellatrix began using a drying spell on Hermione

"How?"

"We could have been flying over the forest." She started finger brushing Hermiones chestnut waves

Hermione shuddered as she thought what would have happened if she landed on a branch the wrong way.

"Just be glad I'm also just as talented with healing spells as I am with the cruiciatus curse." Bellatrix kissed the back of Hermiones neck before wrapping her arms around her.

Hermione suddenly filled with warmth. "Thanks Bella"

**A/N: Like it Hate it? Ah whatever just review it anyway I promise ill have a longer chapter up by the end of the week. Also I looked up Bellatrix on Wiki and apparently her and Aurther Wealey are distant cousins, Im stunned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I made this chapter a lot longer than usual..i think anyway I hope it makes up for the last chapter. ^_^**

Hermione's Pov:

Bellatrix and I sat huddled on the couch, it was pouring rain outside and the power had gone out. I tried convincing her that we should light some candles or use a light spell or something, but she has insisted on keeping it dark….and cold, she didn't want to light the fire either. Suddenly green flames appeared in the fire place and Narcissa stepped out.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you. Something that mother and father _didn't _want you to ever know."

Bellatrix was quiet for a few seconds. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because it has to do with her." Narcissa nodded toward me.

Narcissa's Pov:

The reason I had just given Bella was barley true. Yes I always worried about her when the dark lord would send her on missions, but she is a very skilled duellist and I had seen her battle three or more aurors at once and still win with barley more then a few scratches. The true reason for what I am about to tell her is that I had been using Legimacy on her ever since she had teamed up with that Granger girl. I had seen that her feeling towards Hermione had been rapidly growing, but she doesn't want to love someone that way when they are related. Bellatrix had never gotten the love she deserved. She had been forced to marry a man she never loved, and the one she did love always forced her away. To bad the dark lord never realised love was more powerful than the darkest of magic. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Andromeda isn't related to us….at least not by blood or marriage."

Bellatrix starred at me, her black eyes burning a hole in my head. "How can the you the youngest know this, but not me…the eldest?" Bellatrix surprisingly kept calm

"Mother and father adopted her when she was just a baby from a pure blood family that were very close to us. You hated her and never considered her a true Black, so father casted a memory spell on you so you would forget and treat her like a real sister."

"Wait a minuet…" Bellatrix looked Hermione then turned to me. "Andromeda is still older than you so how did you find out about this?"

"Mother told me after Andromeda ran away with Ted Tonks. I think it was supposed to make me feel better by making me feel that no one in the Black family really was a blood traitor."

Bella said nothing, she was so surprised that a had a chance to use Legimacy on her.

Bellatrix's Pov:

I could feel Cissy poking around through my thoughts, but I was to stunned to block her out. I jumped as Hermione put her hand on my bare shoulder (the straps hand come loose again)

"Well I must go, Draco has a teaching interview at Hogwarts. He could possibly be the youngest potions master ever." Narcissa spoke to Hermione as if I had all of sudden disappeared.

Hermione's Pov:

"That doesn't really explain why _you _have to go." I pointed out

"I need to pick up his new broom for him since he isn't a big fan of floo."

"He can take Nightshade" Bellatrix mumbled

"Who?"

I pointed out the back window where the black hippogriff was ripping apart a squirrel it had just caught.

"uh..no thank you" Narcissa had her hand over her mouth as if she were about to be sick "He will want his broom anyway." Narcissa stepped into the fireplace "Goodbye"

"Bye"

After she had disappeared in the green flames I turned to Bella, who was unusually quiet.

"Are you going to be okay?" I was slightly concerned

She turned her head and smiled "I'll be more then okay"

**A/N: Hope you liked it, if you have any questions just pm me. PLEASE REVIEW ^/^ (and make sure to check out my Harry Potter:our version fic)**


End file.
